


Not according to plan

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [314]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint plans the perfect dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not according to plan

**Author's Note:**

> Clint cocked the gun with a smirk on his face. 

_“Another one bites the dust. Yeah.”_

Sometimes Clint hated his job, the long, demanding hours, the almost impossible standards and protocols, the competition alone… other times though, times like these, Clint adored his job. Why he could even say he had the best job in the world. 

Shooting down villains, precise enough to incapacitate, but not enough to actually kill… Plus, he was allowed to use his custom arrows! What a time to be alive. 

“ _And another one gone. another one gone. Another one bites the dust.”_ Clint sang under his breath. Distracted, Clint didn’t notice someone creep up behind him. Had he kept his comm/hearing aid on, he’d have heard the crunch of the man’s boots. But as it were, Clint’s aid was in his pocket and he’s about to be shot in the head just as Clint neared the end of the song. 

A loud shot fired through the roof. A body fell to the floor, seemingly lifeless now as his gun slid across, only to stop next to Clint’s face. 

Clint looked up and saw Phil standing there. 

“Another one bites the dust?” Clint tried. 

Phil rolled his eyes at the sniper and tapped on his ear. Clint nodded, putting on the aid not a second later. 

“Why’d you take it out? I’ve been trying to call your attention the last 5 minutes.” Phil scolded.

“They’re new. R&D made it so that the comm and the aid are one now. Problem is, it’s too bulky. And there’s a strange buzzing noise. It’s very distracting.” Clint listed off his complaints. 

“Well, why didn’t you tell R&D earlier?”

“Um. I just got it this morning. This was its first field test. I’m planning to give it a negative score.” 

Phil was about to say something more, but another agent, a someone from the ground team, reported that all suspects had been apprehended. “Understood. Kindly send someone at Barton’s location to pick another one of Schmitt’s men.” Phil said, then turned to Barton. “Come on. It’s time to pack up. Ground is gonna pick this guy up before he wakes up.” 

“Tranq?” Barton asked.

“No, it’s an icer.” Phil answered, making himself comfortable on the roof as Clint started packing his gun up. 

“What’s it do?”

“Kinda like a tranq gun, but not.“

“Cool.” Two men from the ground team appeared, and took the assailant away just as Clint locked his case. “You ready?” He asked Phil, holding out the hand that didn’t carry the case.

Phil gladly took it before they walked across the roof. “So what’s the plan for tomorrow?”

“I was thinking, maybe home-cooked dinner just for the two of us, then your favorite wine. All while listening to the Portland Symphony. How does that sound?”

“It sounds marvelous, and I can’t wait for it.” 

—

Phil was forced to wait for it because as it turned out, it was possible to burn pasta. If the horrible smell and the wild beeping of the fire alarm didn’t give it away, then the black smoke lining their ceiling certainly would.

Phil cracked a window in the living room and kitchen open, helping Clint to clear out the smoke before the sprinklers actually activated. “What happened?” He asked once the worst was over. 

“I happened. I left the pasta on for too long, and the water evaporated. How is that even scientifically possible? I was gone for 5 minutes.” Clint jumped off of the counter and slumped next to the sink. “This was supposed to be special, Phil. A special dinner for your special day. And now-” Clint looked around, gesturing to the unopened bottle of wine that Phil had brought back. “now all we have is the wine.” Clint sighed.

Phil smiled at the man seated in his kitchen and shook his head. He sat next to Clint and bumped shoulders with him. “It’s not too late to save the evening.” Phil pointed out. “We could always just order in. We could eat dinner in front of the TV too. What do you say?”

Clint scoffed but the smile remained on his lips, so Phil took it as a yes. 

The evening didn’t really turn out exactly like how Clint had described it. Instead of a fancy home-cooked dinner they had pizza. Instead of the Portland Symphony they had Dog Cops. But Phil was sitting next to Clint on his birthday. And any day that Clint’s next to him is special in Phil’s book.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/131163045981/its-ironic-how-i-got-sick-the-day-after-i-posted)


End file.
